batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Batman Chronicles - Season One
The Batman Chronicles - Season One; premiered on October 31, 2010, on the HBO network. The show got three million viewers on episode one. Today it is the most famous show on HBO to date. Cast 'Regulars' *Armie Hammer as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Bill Nighy as Alfred Pennyworth *Tom Selleck as Commissioner James Gordon *Domenick Lombardozzi as Harvey Bullock 'Recurring Characters' *Vanessa Hudgens as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *David Tennant as Oswald Cobblepot *Burn Gorman as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Ruth Wilson as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Jane Levey as Barbara Gordon *Rhys Ifans as Doctor Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *Robert Patrick as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Mickey Rourke as Basil Carlo/Clayface 'Season One' 'Season One: Dawn of The Knight (October 2010 - May 2011)' When Bruce returns to Gotham City after being gone for nine years. He notices all of the corruption and crime in Gotham City and he decides to take matters into his own hands. He becomes a vigilante to take save his city from corruption. It might take years, but he will do anything just to protect the people he loves. Big Bad: 'Penguin One - Five Black Mask and Carmine Falcone Six - Ten #'Welcome Home: 'After Bruce Wayne returns from years of exploration, he realizes Gotham will never be good until someone does something about it. With corrupt police, mob bosses, and organized crime, Bruce Wayne will have to go through hell and back to fix Gotham, but not as Bruce Wayne. #'War Games: 'As Bruce Wayne begins his new life as The Batman, Cobblepot worries over his control of Gotham so he sees a trusted hit-man to take Batman out. #'House of Cards: 'Even as Christmas approaches, Gotham continues to plummet into the lowlife city that mob bosses such as The Penguin wish to see it become, however, things get interesting when a new group, known as the "Red Hood Gang" strike. As Bruce Wayne attempts to take care of the Red Hood, Ignatius and Cobblepot have a long-awaited conversation. #'The Return of Mr. Wayne: 'After Bruce Wayne's return to Gotham has been a secret for over a month, he finally decides to formally "come back". In the midst of his return, Ignatius Ogilvy, or now known as the Emperor Penguin, is on a mission to rid Gotham of Oswald Cobbelpot's former adversaries, including Kirk Langstrom who is determined not to go down without a fight. #'No Man's Land: 'As Ignatius Ogilvy furthers his control over Gotham and furthers his role as the Emperor Penguin, Bruce Wayne furiously attempts to stop his plans. After a hard blow to the Batman, a new problem arises in the midst of everything going on, a mole is discovered in Wayne Enterprises. As Bruce Wayne begins to investigate, he finds that a past friend of his is planning to destroy what he swore to protect. As Ignatius Ogilvy furthers his control over Gotham and furthers his role as the Emperor Penguin, Bruce Wayne furiously attempts to stop his plans. After a hard blow to the Batman, a new problem arises in the midst of everything going on, a mole is discovered in Wayne Enterprises. As Bruce Wayne begins to investigate, he finds that a past friend of his is planning to destroy what he swore to protect. #'Crime and Punishment: 'Batman intends to end the war on crime by pitting two mob bosses against one another. #'Empire Rising: 'With the downfall of Gotham's old corrupt elite, a new empire rises. #'Brother's In Arms: 'As the ways, Batman can help Gotham become limited, Alfred suggests Bruce Wayne take a shot at it. #'Frailty of Morality: '''Bruce Wayne returns to his company while James Gordon investigates the murder of Harvey Dent. ' #'Skin Deep: '''Things escalate when Batman isn’t the only one seeking vengeance in Gotham anymore.